Street Speedsters Finale/Transcript
Episode 7: Final Stretch (Alex is speeding down the road on his way back to Bikini Bottom. Once he got back to the city, he met up with Mustang, Mendoza, and the others.) Alex: Hey! Mustang: '''You have it? '''Alex: Yeah. Right here! (Alex hand the artifact to Mustang) Mustang: Alright, let's.... Slaves: All hail Plankton! All hail Plankton! All hail Plankton! Davey: It's not safe here! We need to leave! Mustang: Lester, we need you to hack into those things! Lester: It'll only last for 30 seconds! Mustang: '''That's all we'll need! (The slaves stop in there tracks as their mind control helmets have been hacked into. Seeing the opportunity, the heroes get away to a rooftop. The helmets finally reboot and the slave start going after the heroes.) '''Mustang: Alright, Twilight! Use it! (Twilight is handed the artifact and uses it to break everyone from Plankton's control. Everyone is now back to normal and the helmets gone.) Michael: Ugh. What happened? (Sees everyone) Oh, hey Davey. What the fuck is going on? Davey: We'll explain later. (Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket)\ Plankton: NOOOO!!!!!!!! Felix: Well, time to improvise. (Gives Plankton to another merc) Burn him alive. Plankton: No! NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!! (Back with the heroes) Alex: Alright, looks like everyone's okay. Now to get this mess cleaned up. Chairman: Incredible display, Princess! But I think you just ruined Charon's agendas again!!! Twilight: You're back! Chairman: Well of course I would be. You didn't think the UNSC would set a capture order on all of the Equestrian monarchs for threatening the Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee, now would you?! Mustang: You manipulated the UNSC, didn't you?! You told them that Princess Celestia threatened to have you put away for a, quote, "crime you never committed", right?! Chairman: There's a lot one can do when holding a huge influence on politics. Now if you will excuse me, I have a war to instigate against Equestria. (All of a sudden, a Crop Duster start heading for the Chairman. Trevor jumps out of it.) Trevor: Hey! I told you to stay away from here!! Episode 8: We Are Trevor Philips Industries Chairman: You! Where you the one responsible for damage done to the helmets' Communication Tower?! Trevor: '''As a matter of fact, I was. Nice cheap equipment you had there! (Locus and Felix arrive) '''Chairman: It's about time you've shown up!!! Trevor: Oh! You wanna turn this into a gun fight?! Okay! Let's do this!!! (Everyone gets to cover as guns start firing. The Chairman gets away in the fray.) Michael: Dammit, Trevor!! He's getting away!! Alex: I'll go and get him!! (Alex then gets in a Warthog and chases after the Chairman. Trevor gives Michael a Carbine to fend off the Space Pirates.) Locus: Kill them! (Mustang uses instant transmission and knocks out Locus from behind. However, he is then stabbed in the leg by Felix.) Mustang: AHHHHHHRGGG!!!! Fluttershy: (Gasp) JAMES!!! Michael: THAT'S IT!! NOW YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF!!!! (Michael then shoots Felix in the head, killing him. He then does the same to Locus.) Mendoza: Get Mustang to the hospital! Davey: Got it!! (Davey picks Mustang up and helps him to the hospital.) Wade: How many of these guys are there? Trevor: Don't care!! Keep shooting!!! Michael: Just like Packie says: Movin' and shootin'!! (Eventually, a Buzzard Attack Chopper arrives.) ???: Yusuf's fucking here!!!! Take this, motherfuckers!!! (Yusuf eliminates the remaining Space Pirates) Rainbow Dash: Is that Yusuf Amir in a Buzzard?! (The Chopper lands and Yusuf and Agent Carolina steps out.) Yusuf: Ha! What do you think of that?! Michael: Yusuf, you're one heavily armed motherfucker! Spike: Um, who's this? Sunset: Yusuf Amir. Property Owner out of Liberty City. He's a friend of Luis Lopez and Tony Prince. Mendoza: This guy knows Gay Tony? Carolina: Yep. (To Gideon) Where's Alex? Gideon: '''Going after the Chairman. Episode 9: Alex Taylor (The Chairman's car nearing the county line. All of a sudden it is shunted by Alex. Hargrove speeds up.) '''Alex: I'm on to you, Chairman!! Chairman: You're gambling with a war here!!! (Alex hits the car again and then continuously.) Alex: It's over, Chairman!!! Chairman: No it isn't!!! Alex: Quit playing games with us!!! (Alex does on last hit on the Chairman's vehicle, totaling it. He then gets out of the Warthog and pulls the Chairman out of the car and punches him.) Chairman: You have guts, young man! But just wait until you yourself become a war criminal for your actions!!! ???: I beg to differ, Chairman Hargrove. (Captain Lasky arrives with several Order Soldiers along with Asami Sato and Filthy Rich.) Lasky: (To the soldiers regarding the Chairman) Detain him! (The soldiers detain the Chairman) Alex: So, you knew of the Chairman's treachery? Lasky: Yep. Asami told us about it and I broke the news to Mr. Rich here. He was shocked to here that his closest friend in the UNSC wasn't what he thought he was. Alex: Shit. Asami: As for the capture order on all the Princesses, that's been lifted. Lasky: Asami will be Acting Chairwoman for while until we a new one is elected. Alex: Alright. Now what? Asami: We head back to Bikini Bottom to clean up. (Lasky and his people leave with the disgraced Chairman Hargrove. Alex returns to the city.) Episode 10: Restoration (Alex returns to the heroes.) Alex: Twilight, you don't need to worry about the Chairman's order on you or the other Princesses. Twilight: Thank you, Alex. Yusuf: Alex Taylor the V8!! What's up, Homie?!! Alex: Who's this guy? Gideon: Later on, mate. Carolina: He's just a... Property Owner. Alex: Huh. Alright. Let's get out of here. (Everyone leaves. They arrive at Walter Reed Hospital later to see Mustang, who is recovering from his stabbing caused by Felix.) Fluttershy: You're okay. Mustang: Yup. Worst pain ever, but I'm fine. (Fluttershy kisses Mustang. Meanwhile at an undisclosed location, someone puts something on a board with pictures of Bikini Bottom and Los Santos. The individual appears to be Twilight's actual human counterpart along with her dog Spike.) Human Twilight: No doubt about it Spike. There's something strange going on in those cities. Spike: (Barking) THE END Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Street Speedsters Category:Street Speedsters Episodes Category:Transcripts